Rodzina Połanieckich/I/V
Nazajutrz, po wczesnym obiedzie u Bigielów, Połaniecki udał się o oznaczonej godzinie do Maszki. Czekano tam na niego widocznie, bo w gabinecie zastał wykwintną zastawę do czarnej kawy i kieliszki do likierów. Sam Maszko nie ukazał się jednak zaraz, gdyż, jak mówił służący, przyjmował jakieś panie. Jakoż przeze drzwi dochodził z salonu jego głos i słowa kobiece. Połaniecki począł się przypatrywać tymczasem przodkom Maszki, których kilka portretów wisiało na ścianach i o których autentyczności powątpiewali przyjaciele młodego adwokata. Zwłaszcza pewien zezowaty infułat dostarczał Bukackiemu przedmiotu do konceptów, ale Maszko nie zrażał się tym. Postanowił on narzucić, bądź co bądź, światu siebie, swoich przodków, swoją genialność do interesów, wiedząc, że w tym społeczeństwie, w którym żył, będą sobie ludzie z tego podrwiwali, ale nikt nie zdobędzie się na energię, by wystąpić czynnie przeciw tym pretensjom. Posiadając sam energię i zuchwałość bez granic, a oprócz tego rzeczywisty spryt do interesów, postanowił wybić się w górę za pomocą tych środków. Ludzie, którzy go nie lubili, nazywali go bezczelnym, i był on nim istotnie, ale był z rozmysłu. Pochodząc z rodziny wątpliwie nawet szlacheckiej, traktował ludzi, niewątpliwie pochodzących ze starych rodów, jakby był bez porównania lepiej od nich urodzonym, ludzi niewątpliwie bogatych, jakby był od nich bogatszym — i udawało się, i owa taktyka robiła swoje. Pilnował się tylko, by nie popaść w zupełnąśmieszność, ale granice w takim postępowaniu wyznaczył sobie nadzwyczaj szerokie. Ostatecznie doszedł do tego, do czego chciał: był przyjmowany wszędzie i wyrobił sobie duży kredyt. Niektóre obroty przynosiły mu rzeczywiście spore zyski, ale pieniędzy nie zbierał. Uważał, że na to czas nie przyszedł i że musi jeszcze wkładać w przyszłość, chcąc, by mu się wypłaciła tak, jak tego od niej żądał. Pieniędzy wprawdzie nie trwonił i nie zbytkował, sądząc, że w ten sposób wchodzą w świat parweniusze — ale gdzie trzeba. było, okazywał się, według własnego wyrażenia, "solidnie hojnym". Uchodzili też za człowieka nader gładkiego w interesach i nade wszystko słownego. Słowność jego oparta była wprawdzie na kredycie, ale też i podtrzymywała go w wysokim stopniu, co znów pozwoliło mu robić obroty istotnie wielkie. Nie cofał się zaś przed byle czym. Posiadał, prócz odwagi i pewnego zapędu wyłączającego długie rozmysły, jeszcze i wiarę w swe szczęście. Powodzenia wzmocniły tę wiarę. Nie wiedział wprawdzie nigdy sam, ile ma majątku, ale obracał dużymi pieniędzmi, i ludzie mieli go za bogatego. Ostatecznie sprężyną jego życia była raczej próżność niż chciwość. Chciał wprawdzie być bogatym, ale przede wszystkim pragnął uchodzić za wielkiego pana, na sposób angielski. Przystosował do tego nawet swoją powierzchowność i był niemal dumny ze swej brzydoty, wydawała mu się bowiem arystokratyczną. Jakoż tkwiło, jeśli nie coś niepospolitego, to przynajmniej coś nieswojskiego w jego wydętych ustach, szerokich nozdrzach i czerwonych wypiekach na twarzy. Była pewna siła i brutalność, jaką czasem mają Anglicy, a ów wyraz potęgowała jeszcze ta okoliczność, że nosząc binokle musiał zadzierać głowę do góry, a przy rozczesywaniu jasnych bokobrodów palcami, zadzierał ją jeszcze bardziej. Połaniecki nie znosił go z początku i aż nazbyt mało to ukrywał; później przyzwyczaił się do niego, zwłaszcza ze i Maszko obchodził się z nim inaczej niż z innymi, może przez uznanie, jakie po cichu dla niego żywił, może też dlatego, że chcieć nadto nabierać z góry człowieka tak czupurnego, było to narażać się na natychmiastową odprawę, w najlepszym razie, nieprzyjemną. W końcu, spotykając się często, młodzi ludzie przyzwyczaili się do swych wzajemnych słabości i teraz na przykład, gdy Maszko, odprawiwszy swoje panie, pokazał się w gabinecie, zbył się na chwilę swej wielkości i powitawszy Połanieckiego począł mówić jak zwykły śmiertelnik, nie zaś jak wielki pan ani jak Anglik. — Z babami! z babami! c'est toujours une mer á boire! Umieściłem ich kapitalik i płacę im procenta najregularniej. Nie! Przychodzą przynajmniej raz na tydzień pytać, czy nie było jakiego trzęsienia ziemi. — Cóż mi powiesz? — spytał Połaniecki. — Przede wszystkim napij się kawy. I podpaliwszy alkohol pod maszynką, rzekł: — Z tobą przynajmniej nie będzie marudztwa. Wykaz hipoteczny widziałem. Suma nie jest łatwa do odzyskania, ale za straconą jej uważać nie podobna. Oczywiście, odzyskanie pociąga za sobą koszta, podróże i tak dalej, dlatego nie mogę ci dać tyle, ile całość wynosi, ale dam ci jej dwie trzecie i wypłacę w trzech ratach w ciągu roku. — Ponieważ powiedziałem sobie, że zbędę wszystko, choćby za mniej, więc przystaję. Kiedyż pierwsza rata będzie płatna? — Za kwartał. — To zostawię pełnomocnictwo na Bigiela na wypadek, gdybym musiał wyjechać. — A teraz wybierzesz się do Reichenhallu? — Prawdopodobnie. — Ej, kto wie, czy ci naprawdę Bukacki nie poddał jakiej myśli? — Każdy ma swoje. Ty na przykład?... Dlaczego ty kupujesz tę sumę na Krzemieniu? Przecie to jest dla ciebie za mały interes. — Między większymi robią się i mniejsze. Ale z tobą będę otwarty. Wiesz, że ani moja pozycja, ani mój kredyt nie należą do ostatnich, ale i jedno, i drugie wzmocni się, gdy będę miał za sobą kawał ziemi, i to taki duży. Słyszałem sam od Pławickiego w swoim czasie, że byłby gotów Krzemień sprzedać. Otóż przypuszczam, że teraz jest jeszcze bardziej gotów i że można będzie cały ten majątek nabyć tanio, nawet bardzo tanio na jakieś spłaty, za jakąś marną na razie gotówkę, z dodatkiem rente viagere. Zobaczę wreszcie! Później, oporządziwszy go trochę jak konia na jarmark, można go będzie sprzedać, a tymczasem będę miał tytuł własności, o który, entre nous, mocno mi chodzi. Połaniecki słuchał z pewnym przymusem słów Maszki, po czym rzekł: — Muszę ci i ja powiedzieć otwarcie: kupno nie pójdzie łatwo. Panna Pławicka jest bardzo sprzedaży przeciwna. Ona, jak to kobiety! Kocha się w swoim Krzemieniu i uczyni wszystko, co będzie mogła, żeby został w jej i ojca rękach. — Więc w najgorszym razie zostanę wierzycielem pana Pławickiego, i me myśl, żeby suma mi przepadła. Naprzód, mogę ją, za przykładem twoim, sprzedać, po wtóre, jako adwokat, mam daleko większąłatwość wydobycia jej. Mogę sam wynaleźć sposoby spłacenia i wskazać je Pławickiemu. — Możesz także subhastować Krzemień i nabyć go z licytacji. — Mógłbym, gdybym był kim innym, ale Maszce diablo nie wypada. Nie! Znajdą się inne środki, na które może i panna Pławicka, którą zresztą bardzo cenię i wysoko stawiam, chętnie się zgodzi. Połaniecki, który w tej chwili dopijał resztek kawy, postawił nagle filiżankę na stole. — A! — rzekł — można i tak dojść do tytułu własności. I znowu chwyciło go uczucie wielkiej przykrości i gniewu. W pierwszej chwili chciał wstać i powiedzieć. Maszce: "Sumy nie sprzedam!" — i pójść. Pohamował się jednak, Maszko zaś rozczesał bokobrody i odpowiedział: — A gdyby?... Mogę ci słowem zaręczyć, że w tej chwili jeszcze takiego planu nie mam, że przynajmniej nie postawiłem go sobie wyraźnie. Ale... a gdyby? Pannę Pławicka poznałem w swoim czasie w Warszawie którejś zimy i podobała mi się bardzo. Rodzina jest. dobra, majątek zrujnowany, ale duży i możliwy do uratowania. Kto wie! To taka myśl jak i każda inna. Jestem z tobą zupełnie lojalny, jak zresztą jestem zawsze. Pojechałeś niby po pieniądze, ale ja wiedziałem, dlaczego cię te panie tam wyprawiły. Wróciłeś jednak zły jak diabeł, więc przypuszczam, że nie masz zamiarów. Jeśli mi powiesz, że się mylę, to ustąpię natychmiast — nie od planu, bo, jakem ci zaręczył, nie mam go jeszcze, ale nawet od myślenia o nim jak o czymś możliwym. Daję ci na to słowo. Tylko, znów w razie przeciwnym nie trzymajże się zasady: "Ni dla mnie, ni dla kogo" — i nie zagradzaj pannie drogi. A teraz słucham, cię. — Połaniecki przypomniał sobie swoje wczorajsze rozumowania; pomyślał także, że Maszko ma słuszność mówiąc, iż w takim razie nie powinien pannie zagradzać do niczego drogi, i po pewnym czasie odrzekł: — Nie, Maszko, ja nie mam żadnych zamiarów względem panny Pławickiej. Możesz się z niążenić albo nie! Powiem ci jednak otwarcie: jest jedna rzecz, która mi się w tym nie podoba, chociaż dla mnie korzystna: oto, że ty kupujesz tę sumę. Wierzę, że nie masz jeszcze gotowego zamiaru, ale na wypadek, jeśli go poweźmiesz? To jakoś będzie dziwnie wyglądało... Na jakiś nacisk, na jakąś sieć... To zresztą twoja rzecz... — Tak dalece moja, że gdyby mi to powiedział kto inny, nie ty, to bym mu pierwszy to przypomniał. Mogę ci jednak ręczyć, że gdybym powziął taki zamiar, o czym wątpię, to nie zażądałbym, ręki panny Pławickiej jako procentu od mojej sumy. Jak skoro mogę sobie sumiennie powiedzieć, że kupiłbym, sumę w każdym razie, to ją tym samym i mam prawo kupić. Przede wszystkim, jak dziś rzeczy stoją, chcę kupić Krzemień, bo mi to potrzebne — więc wolno mi użyć wszelkich godziwych środków, które mnie do celu prowadzą. — Więc dobrze. Sprzedaję. Każ wygotować kontrakt i przyślij mi go lub przyjdź z nim sam. — Kontrakt kazałem wygotować memu dependentowi; chodzi tylko o podpisy. Jakoż w kwadrans później kontrakt został podpisany. Tego dnia Połaniecki, spędzając wieczór u Bigielów, był zły jak nigdy; pani Bigielowa nie umiała ukryć zmartwienia, i Bigiel, namyśliwszy się nad wszystkim dokładnie, rzekł pod koniec wieczora ze zwykłą rozwagą i powolnością: — Że Maszko ma i ten plan gotowy, to nie ulega wątpliwości. Idzie tylko o to, czy zwodzą, ciebie, mówiąc, że go nie ma, czy i siebie także. — Niech Bóg ją zachowa od Maszki — ozwała się pani Bigielowa. — To widzieliśmy tu wszyscy, że ona podobała mu się bardzo. — Przypuszczałem — odpowiedział Bigiel — że tego rodzaju człowiek będzie szukał majątku, ale mogłem się mylić. Również być może, że zechce wziąć żonę z dobrej, starej rodziny, aby umocnić przez to swoje położenie towarzyskie, pozawierać stosunki, spokrewnić się z licznymi rodzinami i w końcu wziąć w swoje ręce interesa całej pewnej sfery towarzyskiej. To także niezłe wyrachowanie, zwłaszcza że gdy zechce skorzystać ze swego kredytu dla Krzemienia, to z czasem, przy swej obrotności, może go oczyścić. — I jak pani mówi, panna Pławicka podoba mu się przy tym naprawdę — dodał Połaniecki — a ja sobie przypominani teraz, że Pławicki także mi o tym coś wspominał. — Więc co, panie? — pytała pani Bigielowa — więc jakże będzie? — Więc panna Pławicka, jeśli zechce, to wyjdzie za pana Maszkę — odrzekł Połaniecki. — A pan? — A ja jadę tymczasem do Reichenhall. Rodzina Połanieckich 05